1. Field of the Invention
The present relation relates to an areal metal element having a surface which extends from a first outside edge to a second outside edge lying opposite the first outside edge, with the region of the metal element adjoining the first outside edge forming a first side region and the region of the metal element adjoining the second outer edge forming a second side region, both said side regions being connected to one another by a central region lying between them, and with at least one completely bordered aperture being formed in at least one of the side regions, with its border being formed in one part by said side region and in another part by the central region. The invention is furthermore directed to a section element which is produced from such an areal metal element.
2. Description of Related Art
Areal metal elements of the kind initially named are used, for example, in the production of sections. Such sections can, for example, be stand sections such as are in particular used in interior work for the fastening of plate-like elements, or also corner sections which are used for the protection of corners, usually under plaster. It is in particular necessary for such plaster sections that said sections have material apertures so that the plaster can pass through the sections and so that a fixing of the sections is thus ensured.
As a rule, such apertures are produced by punching procedures such that the parts punched out form waste. This is disadvantageous, on the one hand, since these parts either have to be disposed of or made available for recycling. On the other hand, a substantial disadvantage lies in the fact that the costs in the production of a corresponding section are determined to a predominant degree by the material costs. A punching out of part surfaces is thus uneconomic, in particular when the punched out part surfaces have to be disposed of as waste.
To avoid this disadvantage, it is already known to produce bored sections from expanded metal. In the use of expanded metal, slots are cut into the metal sheet used for the production of the sections such that the metal sheet is subsequently pulled apart at two opposite sides, with the slots expanding to form the desired apertures. The material lying between the apertures is stretched or expanded in this process, whereby the desired deformation and, associated therewith, a widening of the material takes place. However, strains arise in the material by the expanding of the material which can result in an unwanted weakening. The bending stiffness of expanded metal is also reduced so that expanded metal cannot be used in many areas. Finally, the widenings of the material achieved with the expanded metal are often not sufficient.